Numbuh 86
"Of all the stupid things in the stupid world of stupid people acting stupid, you boys are the stupidliest! It's like you're trying to win a stupid contest but you're too stupid to take a stupidity test!" --Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86 a.k.a. Frances "Fanny" Fulbright is the current ill-tempered ex-Head of Decomissioning and current Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door Organization. She has a strong distate in boys and a secret love in Rainbow Monkeys. She is major recurring and supporting character throughout the show. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. History Background Ten-year old with only few knowledge of her background. She had a childhood friendship in Kindergarten with Numbuh 1 as stated in Operation: E.N.D.. Later, as she joined the Kids Next Door, it is shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. that she was in the Health Unit of the Kids Next Door before being the Head of Decomissioning. Personality Numbah 86 speaks with a strong Irish accent in a loud voice, especially when yelling at someone. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. It should be known that she has a strong distaste in boys. As such, in her big mission debut, Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., she goes sweet on Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 because they're both girls while she goes sour on the rest of Sector V because they are boys stating, "You stupid boys!". However, in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., it appears that he's the only boy that she can tolerate as she cries when he's being "decomissioned." Then in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she actually falls for a boy in which she kisses him in the cellar that they were trapped in. She also stated to Numbuh 4 she always thought he was cute before she was to decommission him in Operation: E.N.D.. She does have a sweet side, however. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that she has a secret love for Rainbow Monkeys as her room is filled with myriads of Rainbow Monkeys. Though, she doesn't want any of the boys to find out that she was a Rainbow Monkey fanatic as she threatened "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell them. Apperance Fanny always seems to be wearing a green sweater with orange circles (which she takes off during school), orange skirt, brown boots, and a holster where she put her favorite 2x4 Technology, M.U.S.K.E.T.. When her hair is not hidden under her helmet, it is red and frizzy. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: D.A.D.D.Y. she had on a pair of yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown with a green Rainbow Monkey on it with a pair of purple Rainbow Monkey slippers. As a child in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a nurse's hat and a long green shirt. Her red hair was held back in two ponytails in green hairbands. KND Positions Health Unit There is evidence of this in Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E. due to the fact that she came to the Kids Next Doors' aid in a nurses' hat. She showed up leading other operatives including Numbuhs 60, 362, 274, 12, and others. She may not have hated boys during this period of time because she seemed upset when numbuhs 8a and 8b were hit by the chicken pox shot. ---- Head of Decomissioning After being in the Health Unit of the KND, Numbuh 86 was later promoted to Head of Decomissioning, her job being to captured and decomissioned any operatives once they turned thirteen. She leads her Decommissioning Squad at all times and uses the D.O.H.-D.O.H. when hunting for fugitive operatives. Global Tactical Officer Numbuh 86 became the Global Tactical Officer, after Numbuh 362 decided to give her the position instead of Numbuh 1 in Operation: Z.E.R.O. due to his recklessness. Trivia *In Operation C.A.K.E.D-F.I.V.E., it is shown that she has a crush on Numbuh 19th Century. *She has a fear of Numbuh 362, but also holds high admiration towards her. *In her earlier episodes, she has shown a strong misandry. *Her code number could refer to her possession at the Decommissioning Chamber. As the phrase "eighty-sixed" is usually referred to firing someone. *In a comic published by DC comics, Numbuh 86 was acidentally "decomissioned" for a short period of time while she was testing out the decomissioning machine for the next day when her most trusted lieutenant turned 13. During this time she went boy crazy chasing down every guy she could get her hands on and kissing them uncontrollaby until she was hit in the head and regained her memory. Relatives *Mr. Boss (Father) *Numbuh 85 (Brother) *Shaunie Fulbright (Brother) 86